Power Revelations: The Next Generation
by Catmedium
Summary: Sequel to Power Revelations. A lot of odd things are happening to Jake and Rose's son Jack. When Jake and Rose inform him of his heritage, will he have already figured it out for himself? plz Rn'R!
1. Chapter 1

**Having already made one for DP, I never would have thought to create this fic if it weren't for the fact that I found a picture of Jake's children lying around. To find the picture, visit the ADJL Fanart section of my homepage. I tried to put it on fanart central but they won't let me in.**

**Jack's POV**

_The monster, (the same monster from Jake's dream) roared in anguish. I was defeating it easily._

"MR. LONG! FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT IS THIS PICTURE!"

"Huh?" I said. "What?"

"I said Mr. Long," said old Professor Rotwood. "What is the creature in this picture!"

"Oh that?" I said. "That's an ogre".

"INCORRECT!" shouted Professor Rotwood. "This is a picture of a pixie. Evidently daydreams are making your mind go!"

I sighed my so called "day dream" had been the best I had ever had. All powerful over enemies, including old Professor Rotwood himself, I would have given anything for the dream to have been real.

You see, with everything that's been happening I haven't been having the best day. You would think that with a kid's birthday coming up a kid's parents would have been happy for him! But not mine. It was as if I just wasn't amounting to what they were expecting me to be…

The bell rang. Sighing I put my foolish notions aside and followed my best friend Theo to the door.

"So what are you hoping for your birthday Jack?" said Theo.

"Attention I guess" I said glumly. "But besides that I could really use a new fire source for my combustion fire project. We're all out of propane and matches."

"Is that all?" said Theo. "If I were you I'd want a few more video games".

"And if you weren't me?" said Jack.

"The same thing off course!" said Theo. "You can never have too many video games!"

Jack shook his head. Being the son of Spud and Trixie, video games were one of the only things Theo was really that good at.

"In any case it's not true that you're out of matches" said Theo. "I bet if you snap your fingers really hard, your fingers will catch fire.

I laughed and snapped my fingers at the thought. "Yeah" I said. "That would be great if it weren't for the 3rd degree burns! Wait, Theo?"

Theo was staring in horror and pointing right at my hand. I looked at where he was pointing and screamed in horror.

My hand was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Having already made one for DP, I never would have thought to create this fic if it weren't for the fact that I found a picture of Jake's children lying around. To find the picture, visit the ADJL Fanart section of my homepage. I tried to put it on fanart central but they won't let me register. (stupid email address laws!)**

Jack's POV

I panicked and tried to wave the fire off my fingers but it wouldn't come off giving up, I stopped screaming and stared intently at the fire.

It grew higher.

"Um dude," said Theo when he had found his voice. "Aren't you gonna put that out?

"I would," I said. "But strangely enough, this doesn't even hurt."

Theo backed away looking at me as if I was some sort of freak.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Theo.

I nodded, still staring at the fire, making it rise even higher.

"Wow!" said Theo. "Do you think you're somehow descended from the human torch or something?

"Theo, the Human Torch isn't real" I said.

"Well if you're able to do this you must be descended from somebody!" said Theo.

"Good point" I said. "I think I'll ask my dad.

End POV

PowerRevelationsPowerRevelationsPowerRevelationsPowerRevelationsPowerRevelationsPowerRevelationsPowerRevelations

Jake's POV

As we were driving down the hill in my client's spare limo, (I'm a limo driver) I kept wondering if Jack was feeling any sign of Dragon Powers. So far, nothing. I was starting to wonder if Dragon Powers had skipped Jack's generation; a terrifying thought, but a nevertheless possible one. I looked at the backseat at a stoplight and looked at Jack. There was a frown on his face. _He must be thinking hard about something _I thought. _Hopefully it's Dragon Powers rather than a math problem._

"Dad?" said Jack at last.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are there any legends in our family?"

"Well," I said. "Hang on; I have to give your Great Grandpa a call.

And with that he closed the separation screen.

Dialing Grandpa's number, I said in a low voice,

"Grandpa?" I said.

"Yes Jake?" said Grandpa.

"I think Jack might be finding out" I said.

"Interesting" said Grandpa. "I wonder what power is being revealed."

"Who knows?" I said. "Fire maybe?" I said. "Wait, that reminds me!" "Hang on,"

"Hey I just remembered" I said, opening the separation screen. "Didn't we need to go shopping for matches?"

"Oh!" said Jack. "Uh, that will no longer be necessary; I uh, borrowed some."

"Theo?" I questioned.

Jack nodded.

Closing the screen again I resumed talking to Grandpa and said:

"Suddenly he no longer seems to need matches, I'm pretty sure it's fire. Oh god! What am I going to tell him?"

"Hmm," said Grandpa.

"Some advice here!" I screamed.

"Let him have some fun for awhile. By custom, we'll tell him on his birthday" said Grandpa.

"Bye!" I said.

"Good Bye" said Grandpa.

(Call ends)

"Well," I said, opening the screen again. "Not that I know of, but who knows? Maybe there are. Why?"

"Uh, said Jack. "Just wondering"

(Author ideas end here)

**I know I'm over emphasizing matches, but as you can see they are very significant to the plot. I had to make Jake a limo driver so there would be a screen to block his call with Grandpa.**

**Rn'R**

**Catmedium**


End file.
